Breaking Destiny
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Demyx isn't great with keeping relationships, and when a man from his past appears. He and Axel have no other option but to stay at Zexion's place. Strangers at first, things began to change when Demyx realizes strange things about Zexion that somehow compliment his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Destiny | Chapter 1**

* * *

"I never loved you."

The girl clenched her teeth, her hands curled as she glared at a blond haired male with blue eyes, he gave her disdainful look which only pissed her off some more. "Why say it every fucking da?" She shrieked.

He sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets. "To string you along, obviously." Tears streaked down her red puffy face, she turned and ran down the hall, her sobs echoed off the empty hallway.

"I fucking hate you, Demyx!" She screamed before darting down another hallway and disappearing from sight.

He pressed his back against the wall and looked out the side window. He was both annoyed and relieved he broke up with her, she wanted too much attention and made him seem like the perfect boyfriend, which he wasn't.

"Why do I have to witness your brutal breakups?" Another voice betrayed the silence, a red haired male wearing a smirk appeared from behind the far wall to the left. It was Axel, Demyx's best friend.

Demyx shrugged, "I need moral support." They both knew he needed someone to be there if he ever tried to do something he'll regret. Either a fuck session or accidentally committing murder. His friends knew he had little patience for people, mostly to girls who didn't understand that he didn't want to date them anymore.

"Are we skipping?"

Demyx nodded and opened the window. They were on the first floor and classes began ten minutes ago, the halls were empty and it was good enough reason to leave. They both hopped out the window and walked across the lush green field towards the sidewalk.

"That was the fifth girlfriend you had this month, something bothering you?" Axel asked, pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his collar.

Demyx grinned, he reached for Axel's tie and pulled him down to eye level. "Nothing's wrong." He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against Axel's lips. When he pulled away, Axel rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth.

"Come on, don't lie. Something's up."

Demyx grimaced, the heat was seriously getting to him. His head felt hot and it didn't work well with his mullet, he wiped a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He didn't like lying to Axel, but Axel was too persistent and wouldn't stop asking questions he'd probably didn't want to know the answers too.

Demyx opened his mouth to explain, but someone bumped into him before he could. He growled as he spun around and looked down, the rays of the sun illuminated silver blue hair and pale skin, he held a stoic expression as he muttered a , "Sorry," before running across the street.

He was followed by a golden blond and a brunette, both the same size. The brunette grinned at them, "Sorry," While the blond yelled down the street.

"Who the hell was that?" Axel wondered, Demyx shrugged, he recognized one of them, but the other two were a mystery.

"The brown haired kid is Sora. Heard he's visiting his grandmother, but from what we encountered, that was a horrendous lie." Demyx lead Axel down the street, the trees giving some inital shade from the hot sun.

"You know Sora?"

He didn't know him, only of him. Sora is one of those cheerful teenagers you think won't graduate high school. He's actually intelligent and seems to piss of a certain silver haired named Riku.

"He's sits in front of us in Science since second term," Demyx said.

Axel's brows furrowed, he ran his fingers through his sweat slick hair. "Are you serious? How did I not notice?"

"Why do you care?" Demyx wondered, "Aren't you dating that chick, Kairi?" There were many times when Demyx caught Axel and Kairi talking in the hall at school, they stood close and spoke in a friendly manner, although both of them didn't notice the raging glares of several girls who were planning Kairi's death for getting close to Axel.

Axel grimaced at the question. "Kairi's my younger cousin."

Demyx hummed, like he'd care who Axel dated. They walked in silence down the street, avoiding people that were in front of them. When they stopped at a street light, Demyx knew he needed to get what he had off his chest and Axel is his best friend.

He sighed, hoping Axel didn't explode. "Xigbar's back."

The light turned green and he walked across the street, he felt the emptiness beside him but decided to ignore it since he knew Axel needed time to process what he heard. Of course after a few seconds, he slowed his pace and waited. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turning him around, pressing his back against the cold wall of a building.

Axel's emerald eyes looked into his, as if he was trying to see if he was lying, but he wasn't. "How do you know?" He asked in a quiet, threatening voice.

Demyx swallowed his nerves, his hands felt clammy and the shade they were standing in was a lot more accomodating than the heat scorched sidewalk. "I didn't think it was a problem.. he's doing it again.." Axel's jaw clenched and they were silent for a bit. Demyx noticed people looking their way, but thye didn't say anything about what was going on.

"Are you serious?"

"My neighbor found him.. standing near the bushes outside my apartment building, he had a cellphone in his hand that had my name engraved on the back. She informed me about it and I specifically told her to fuck off.." Demyx said, he had to admit that he was incredibly anxious when she said that and he panicked by insulting her.

Axel groaned, he stepped back, dropping his arms to his side. "First you're going to apologize to that woman, then we're going to call the cops on that maniac and get a restraining order before he tries something." Axel glanced up at Demyx who was wringing his hands, "Do you want what happened last time to occur again?"

Demyx shuddered and shook his head. The memory of what Xigbar did unnerved him, he was young at the time and Axel was aggressive, they had friends who accompanied them, but things change.

"When did he pop up in the world?" Axel asked, they both walked down the street again towards Axel's apartment that sat in the downtown area.

Demyx bit his lip, "Two weeks ago."

"And you're telling me now!?" Axel asked, tucking his hands inside his pant pockets so he wouldn't strangle Demyx for being so careless.

"I didn't know it was him. I figured it was someone else, but he passed a note to one of my other neighbors that said to meet at the park." Demyx grimaced at the thought of Mr. Richards passing him the note with a brief smile, when he opened the note, it wasn't anything specific, but it did make Demyx pale.

"That's disgusting, maybe you should stay at my place for awhile."

Demyx smiled and nodded. "You would like that, wouldn't you." He nudged Axel's arm playfully.

Axel rolled his eyes, "I think you would like it better than I." He smiled, but it fell into a deep frown. He had to do something before Demyx did anything brash. The last time this happened, it didn't go well, not for them both.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n: Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Destiny ~**

* * *

Two days later after Demyx told Axel that Xigbar, his former stalker, has returned out of the blue, he has been sleeping over at Axel's to try and regain a peace of mind. Whenever he sleeps, he remembers that horrible night where clouds darkened the skies and rain fell, everything was grey and the tone of voice that warmed his insides lured him and he was trapped in that hold until Axel's contorted face of fury arrived to his rescue.

Swinging a bat and scaring that man off, the others with him, a thin blond girl held him in her arms while he cried and cried, feeling ashamed and dirty and disgusting. Every time he woke up, sweat dropped from his skin and paranoia poisoned his mind, little sounds inside the apartment scared him and so he decided to curl up in Axel's bed until he fell asleep to Axel's soft breathing.

By the afternoon on a weekend, Axel woke up with Demyx shivering on his side and all the blankets were pushed the bottom of the bed. Axel sighed and reached for them, bringing them over Demyx's body and getting out of the bed. He yawned as he exited the room and headed for the bathroom where he had placed clean clothes for himself.

He felt half-asleep as he turned the faucet on and when the water temperature got to the perfect heated warmth. He jumped in and took his time until the water turned to an icy cold. His ears perked at the loud murmur of ringing from his phone in the living room.

Axel wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and headed for the phone. Picking it up from its receiver and yawned a hello. There was a strange silence on the other line, thinking it might be a wrong number or some little idiot might be pranking him until a laughter echoed into his ear that sounded all to familiar.

Axel's calm face contorted into rage, "How the fuck did you get my number?"

"It wasn't so hard to figure it out since your name is in the phone book." Another shrill laughter; slightly breaking Axel's resolve to throw the phone out the window.

He clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to stay calm even though Demyx is in the other room. "You just given me a few things to do today, Xiggy, what the fuck do you want?" He kept his voice low, gripping the side of the small square table on the side of the leather couch in his living room.

"You're a smart guy, Axel. I figured you'd know what I want."

Axel sighed, ignoring the thought of how Xigbar found out Demyx was with him and how he found out where he lived, but then again that is probably in the phone book next to his fucking number.

"There's a saying - no means no! Got it memorized?" Axel slammed the phone down on the receiver and pulled out the phone cord, panting and walking back towards the bathroom, when he closed the door, he looked down at his hands that were shaking with rage and fear.

_He found him.. He fucking found him.._

**.**

**Zexion  
**

**.**

"One last time.." Zexion muttered to Sora and Roxas as they crouched behind a bush, a few small bags of strange green hash in all three of their hands. Sora sighed, his blue eyes glazed over while Roxas kept teetering back on his feet with an amused smile spreading his lips.

Sora pulled out a hand size pipe with random colors in a glass texture, he opened his bag while Roxas looked around the park they were sitting in, making sure no one was suddenly going to pop up. Once Sora placed enough of the weed into the pipe, Roxas pulled out his sea-green lighter and passed it to Zexion.

"We have to head off after this one last hit alright. I don't need Kairi or Namine finding out we're still smoking up in the park," Sora muttered as he stood up and looked around the park, no officers were walking around, just a few people who were minding their own business and not minding the strong smell of marijuana.

Roxas grunted and grabbed Sora and pulled him back down, "How about keeping a low profile so no one finds out. Alright." He turned back to Zexion who was taking his turn, then passing it to Roxas then Sora.

After they were stuck in euphoric moment, Roxas's cellphone rang in his pocket. He reached for it while Zexion pulled out from his back pack, a bottle of AXE Cologne and sprayed it around all three of them. Sora coughed while Roxas waved his hands.

"Hello?" He answered.

Zexion placed the cologne back into his back pack and stood up from where they were standing, his eyes widened at two specific people in the distance and knelt back down. Poking both his fingers at Sora and Roxas.

"They're here.." He whispered, pointing towards where he saw both of the girls.

Sora cursed while Roxas could hear a light chuckle in the phone. He hung it up and tucked it back into his pocket, all three stood up and headed towards the two girls, both had their hands on their hips and were glaring rather openly at all of them.

"I told you two days ago specifically to stop smoking in the fucking park!" The blond, known as Namine growled, pointing her finger at all three while the red head glared.

Zexion remembered two days ago, smoking up and laughing, rolling around on the grass and skipping school for the past two weeks. Of course Zexion never went to Sora and Roxas's school, no he graduated earlier than they did, but since he was close friends with them, he stayed around. Kairi stayed at school two days ago while Namine went looking for them, the moment she found them, they were running and leaving Roxas behind, Sora laughing the entire time while Roxas swore down the street.

Sora whimpered, falling to his knees while Roxas growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't be mad at us!" Sora cried, wiping away tears running down his face like a child who got their toy taken away.

Namine and Kairi almost fell for his act, until Zexion began laughing. Both girls sincere expressions hardened into a dark glare. Sora looked up and wiped his forced tears and glared up at Zexion who was still laughing, Roxas shook his head and pushed Zexion's shoulder and he stumbled a few steps but continued laughing.

"Fuck sakes Zexion.." Sora muttered under his breath as he stood up from the warm grass. "We almost got away with it."

Zexion nodded, his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just so fucking funny, they almost fell for it.."

Kairi shook her head, digging her nails into her hips, "You fucking idiots!" Both girls ran after the boys who began running like they did two days ago, except from their memories, they didn't run into anyone this time.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Hey. This time, I didn't want to make Zexion like the same old stoic type, he's a chronic with Sora and Roxas. He laughs when he wants too and is loveable when he needs to be. :)

_Please don't hate him._

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Destiny ~**

* * *

Demyx sat on Axel's leather couch wearing shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, he stared absentmindedly at Axel who sat across from him. He's been like this for about ten whole minutes after Axel told him about Xigbar's creepy phone call. A bit on the verge of hysteria and _I'm-too-tired-for-this-shit._

Axel scratched the right side of his neck and pushed back his red hair, sighing and feeling less nauseous when Demyx woke up. At first he didn't know what to say to Demyx who began to smile once he left Axel's bedroom, saying good morning and how everything seemed perfect and nothing could spoil the day, Axel of course couldn't hold back the bad news and told Demyx to shut up and sit down.

Demyx blindly obeyed, sat down and hugged a pillow with a wide and cheerful smile plastered on his face. Not knowing what's going to come next, Axel didn't want to tell him, mostly because it was creepy enough that Xigbar went to the trouble of locating his number and possibly his address, he could be outside right now, leaning up against a lamp post and singing like lunatic.

Then the words came out smoothly and nervously, 'Xigbar called. He knows where you are.' Demyx's smile dropped, his bright blue eyes that matched the ocean glean darkened, now he was in some sort of trance and didn't know how to get out of it without screaming or running into a closet to hide.

"We might have to call the others," Axel finally said, sighing a relief that Demyx didn't flinch from his voice as they sat in silence.

".. O-others.. You mean.." Demyx muttered under his breath, at first he was listening to the thumping of his heart, than he listened to his breathing and the way Axel fidgeted every few seconds.

Axel nodded, "Yeah. I can call them, they should be in the city somewhere." He stood up and walked across the living room towards the kitchen where he left his cellphone. He sat back down where he was across from Demyx and sighed as he looked through his contacts.

Demyx noticed the house phone sitting next to him on a small table, the cord ripped out from the wall and strewn on the floor, forgotten and probably will never be hooked up until this Xigbar mess can be wrapped up. Demyx frowned, feeling guilty he put his best friend through this kind of outrageous problem.

"Ah.." Demyx looked back at Axel who was casting a smile as he stared at his cellphone, transfixed on the numbers of his former friends. "Found Larxene, Luxord, Riku and my brother Reno... Let me dial that fucking bitch first." He winked at Demyx and headed for the kitchen where he began pouring orange juice in two separate plastic cups.

"Hello.. Larxene.. Hey~" Axel chuckled as he came walking back towards Demyx and passed him the cup of orange juice.

Demyx stared at it and took a small sip, the coolness rushed in his mouth and down his throat. The sweetness was rather addicting. Soon he was gulping down the drink and passing it back to Axel who was yapping on with Larxene, laughing and swearing at each other.

Axel pressed the speakerphone button and sat next to Demyx after he got him another cup of orange juice. Both Axel and Demyx smiled in unison at the familiar banter of Larxene's screeching voice.

"Don't tell me you phoned to bullshit!" Larxene chuckled.

"Nah. We're phoning to tell you something immediate," Axel said, looking at Demyx to get a clear indication to tell her what is going on. Demyx swallowed thickly and nodded his approval.

"Well spit it out, I only have five minutes till break is over."

"Xigbar got out.. and is now stalking Demyx again.." Axel said, feeling nervous all over again.

A long moment of silence through the phone worried both Axel and Demyx. They looked at each other and then back at the phone, there was no sound until...

"I'm leaving!" She yelled, not at them even though her screaming scared them, but at someone else.

"Where are you going Larxene!" A man on the other side called out to her as a door slammed shut.

After a few moments of several loud doors slamming, echoes of people screaming and swearing, silence rung, "Where are you?" Larxene asked profoundly, her voice calm and steady.

"Axel's," Demyx answered cautiously, sitting back into the cool leather couch, holding his half-emptied cup in his hand.

Axel listened to Larxene muttering to herself and the clang of keys than a door slamming, followed by her car's engine coming to life. "I'll be there in an hour. I'm going to get the others." Without another word, she hung up the phone.

**.**

**Zexion**

**.**

Zexion sat in his alcove in his families library, holding a book about Science and staring out the window. Mostly at a few fleeting birds on branches and sitting on the soft warm grass. He's been reading for the last three hours, learning everything about Psychology and a bit of Biology. Mostly because he enjoys those classes, but since he's been skipping school for the last week with Sora and Roxas, he wanted to catch up on some of his work.

However, the outside environment seemed a lot more interesting than the heavy book in his hands. Zexion pushed open the window, closed his eyes and leaned forward against the window ledge and breathed in the warm spring air.

His tranquil silence quickly came to an end, the library door slammed shut and the stomping of feet and muttering of swears echoed. Zexion sat back down, craning his head to see who it was only for his father's scientist to come walking into view.

A long haired blond male with high cheek bones and an arrogant glare, holding four large books in his arms. Vexen. "Where's your father?" He asked loudly.

Zexion sighed, "He's been gone with my mother on vacation, they won't be back for another month. You should know this, my father told you himself the day he left."

Vexen hummed and gave a confirmed nod, "Yes. I recall that three weeks ago. Why haven't you been going to school?" He asked, remembering that he was to watch out for Zexion while they were gone. Of course Zexion didn't exactly enjoy having Vexen as his babysitter, even though he was old enough to take care of himself.

"I've been going," Zexion lied passively.

Vexen rolled his eyes, "The school called for you, but does it really matter. You're one of the honor students." Vexen went walking off down the opposite side of the room and the door slammed shut, echoing off the walls.

Zexion was about to go back to reading his book, even though the thought was exhausting. His cellphone inside his sweater pocket rang, pulling it out and finding it was Sora who was calling him.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to do something this evening," Sora said, a mischievous tone rang in his voice along side giggling from Roxas and Namine.

Zexion slumped his shoulders and sat back into the soft cushion in the alcove. "Drinking in the park... I hear it's going to storm tonight."

"Does it really matter?" Roxas interjected, hearing Sora whine in the background.

"Actually yes. I don't want to come home soaking wet," Zexion said, smiling at the thought of Vexen freaking out as he comes back drunk and wet from the rain.

"Well," Namine said, grabbing the phone from Roxas, "from what I found out, Zexi, it's going to be misty outside. So much fun for hide and go seek. If you get what I mean."

Zexion pushed aside his book. "When do you want to this?"

He looked outside and noticed the sun was partially still in the air, beaming down on the birds tweeting in the back yard.

"Dusk." Roxas said before he hung up.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Zexion walked down the street by himself. The sun slowly setting behind him while the trees began to create larger and more ominous shadows. He had his hands in his black sweater pockets and his right hand held onto his cellphone that he kept on vibrate.

Earlier before he left the house, he said some gibberish lies to his uncle who fortunately wasn't listening. The moment he stepped outside on his front porch, he received a text message from Sora. Telling him specifically to meet where they usually hang out.

Zexion rolled his eyes and asked himself why they're meeting in some bushes if it was going to be so damn foggy out. He headed down into the park and heard nothing, but the light sounds of crickets and cars rolling by on the streets. He didn't see Sora nor Roxas, or anyone for that matter.

"Hey.." A humorous voice startled him, he whipped around and found an older man standing on the path by a bench. He smiled while his dark hair with streaks of grey were pushed back behind his ear. There was something off about him, Zexion moved a step back and kept his composure up.

"Hi.." Zexion muttered, glancing around for his friends, but so no one and turned back to the older man. He sat down on the bench, pulled out his cellphone and glanced at it, the light shown him smiling.

"What are you doing out here alone?" The man wondered, looking back up at Zexion.

"Waiting for my friends," Zexion said, again he glanced around, feeling oddly uncomfortable. He took another step away from the bed while he kept his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm waiting for mine too. Whenever they leave that apartment," He glanced upwards towards some buildings, his eyes twinkled of anticipation.

Zexion felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and looked at the new text from Sora.

_[ - Meet us on the other side. We need to tell you something weird.. don't talk to strangers. :) - ]_

Zexion grumbled, texting in a 'okay', he looked over at the man who was keeping his eyes upon the apartment building across the street a few blocks from the park. Zexion moved again, which alerted the man that he was still there.

"I have to go.." Zexion said, annoyed that he was talking to a stranger.

The man waved his hand and Zexion hurried off down the path towards his friends. He felt the man's eyes on him and a shiver ran up his spine, he dug his finger nails into his skin to keep himself from looking back. After a few minutes of walking down the path, he saw the familiar figures of Sora and Roxas, as well someone else.

An older male with silver haired, Zexion recognized him as Riku. One of the seniors at Sora and Roxas's school. Riku glanced over at him, his eyes glaring and his hands tightly squeezed in fists as if he were ready to attack someone. Sora said something to him and Riku relaxed.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked, finally standing before them.

Sora sighed, looking up at Riku who glanced back at Sora. Roxas shook his head at the both of them, "Riku has a friend who is getting stalked by a guy that is out of jail.."

Zexion raised his brow, looking back down the foggy path where he met that guy. The one who was staring up at the buildings, a smile plastered on his face. When he glanced back to Sora, Roxas and Riku, he shrugged his shoulders.

"How does he look?" Zexion wondered.

**.**

**Demyx.**

**.**

"This isn't fucking fair!" Demyx yelled, pacing Axel's living room and avoiding the window. Larxene brought an older man with blond hair who was playing cards with another older man with long red hair like Axel, both are Luxord, Larxene's uncle, and Reno, Axel's older brother.

"Nothing's fair, you idiot," Larxene growled, annoyed that Demyx was still freaking out while everyone else were calm. Demyx slumped down on the couch, pulling his legs to his chest and hiding his face into them, he whimpered to himself.

Axel entered the living room, placing his cellphone back into his pocket. "I just got a hold of Riku who went to meet Sora and Roxas at the park, they were meeting up with a guy named Zexion who seemed to have bumped into Xigbar."

Everyone in the room looked at Axel, even Demyx had glanced up and stopped whimpering to himself. Reno shook his head and dropped his cards while passing Luxord his twenty dollars. "Is the kid alright?" He asked Axel.

Axel nodded, "Yeah. Zexion had a talk with Xigbar without knowing he's a stalker, he said that Xigbar was in the park, watching the apartment building."

Demyx yelped, standing up and running straight for the window and pulling the blinds to close it. He bit at his nails as he sat back down. "What the fuck are we going to do? I mean.. he knows.. he fucking knows!"

Larxene stood up, "We calm the fuck down. That asshole is in the park by himself, we do what we did last time." She looked around at everyone in the room and gave a wicked smile, "We kick his ass and make sure he doesn't return."

"We did that last time!" Demyx yelled, the echos bounced off the walls as Larxene slumped back down on the leather couch, "and he came back!"

"We do it again and this time we win," Luxord said, shuffling the cards while Reno pulls out a cigarette.

"Let's go then," Axel said, heading straight for the front door as he slipped on his shoes. Larxene and Luxord grabbed a hold of Demyx and pulled him up and dragged him out, along with Reno who followed behind them.

"Shouldn't I stay here! Wouldn't it be safer!" Demyx yelled down the hallway towards the elevator. Luxord and Larxene threw him in while Axel held onto him, Reno pressed the button that goes all the way down to the main floor.

"I don't think it would be safe.. I mean, we could all be going on a goose hunt while you are locked up in the apartment," Reno glances at Demyx, "alone with him.. while he ties you to Axel's bed post."

Axel and Demyx both glared at him. "I did not need to see that.." Axel growled at his brother who let out a chuckle.

The metal doors opened to the front foyer that was brightly lit. The entire area was vacant as the group maneuvered towards the front doors, when they came outside the fog had thickened and felt moist. Axel pulled out his cellphone and dialed Riku's number.

Demyx shook beside Reno and Luxord, his eyes scanning the streets for the tall man with dark hair. He held himself tightly, his nails digging into his skin while Axel talked on the phone, Larxene glanced around as well, keeping herself close the group.

Axel tucked his cellphone back into his pocket, turning his gaze to Demyx. "Riku said that Sora, Roxas and Zexion went to check if he was still sitting on the bench on the north end of the park. Also, Riku is waiting for us down the block."

"I-Isn't it bad to check if that asshole is there?" Demyx asked.

Larxene smiled, "Does it matter? It's like handing the vermin crumbs."

"If he's still there, he might get scared off," Luxord said, rolling three small dices in his hands.

"By a bunch of kids? As if," Reno headed off down the street with the others right behind him. Demyx moved closer to Axel who had this strange look on his face, worry and fear, something Demyx hasn't seen in a long time.

The last time this happened, he caught Demyx unexpectedly. A prey pushed into a corner, his eyes gleamed and hungry that festered into a low growl. At first he taunted Demyx, swore at him that made Demyx shiver and shake, there was no way Demyx was getting out of this alive, at least not his sanity. Then his friends came right on time before the monster could attack him, swinging their fists and pinning him down, Larxene, the one who's a lot more sadistic and enjoys cutting things up.

She blinds his eye with a sharp dagger and scarred his face, pushed him away and grabbed Demyx. They all ran, they reported him in and he was taken away to the cells. Demyx figured that was the last of his trauma, except it wasn't. His darker more sinister side awakened inside and never let go.

How was he going to face his demons when it manifested into a sick minded man? His darker side didn't bother fighting off the nightmares, the shadows nor the shiver that wracked his body. No. He felt more helpless than he did before, and now here he was, surrounded by his friends as walls that could be torn down.

What was he supposed to do?

They came to the area where Riku had described, except he wasn't there. No one was there. Larxene sighed and suggested they look in the park, one person stays with Demyx to make sure this isn't some kind of trap. The others scour the east and west sides of the park.

Axel reached down and slid his fingers into Demyx's hand, squeezing them to reassure Demyx that nothing was going to get him. Demyx and Axel went forwards down the path, slowly taking each step with caution. Then they heard the small indistinguishable yells in the distance, hiding in the thick fog.

That's when they both seen someone running towards them. Demyx hid behind Axel who held his ground, looking at the dark figure who seemed shorter than them both. His dark hair unkempt and matte from the moist fog. He ran and ran, Demyx knew that wasn't Xigbar and came out from hiding.

However, the guy didn't stop running until he grabbed onto Demyx who accidentally fell with him and toppled to the ground. Both groaning in pain. Demyx felt the stir of darkness inside of him, the rage that echoed and shook with his fear, he opened his eyes and found him staring into a darker mass of blue.

"I'm sorry," The same emotionless voice whispered, the one who bumped into him a few days ago was now in front of him. Sweating and partially annoyed, his eyes glanced over into the fog as they both got up, Axel helped Demyx while eying the new comer.

"You're Zexion, right?"

Zexion didn't bother looking at him while he nodded. "You're the guys Riku was talking about. The ones who are stalked by that creepy guy in the park," He said, still not looking at them. He took a step forwards but was suddenly stopped, he glanced at Demyx who had reached over and grasped Zexion's sweater.

"Don't go back.."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking Destiny.**

* * *

**.**

**Zexion**

**.**

"Don't go back!" He pleaded.

I guessed the minute he said that, this is the guy that Riku was talking about earlier. The one whom is getting stalked by the guy named Xigbar. I didn't exactly understand, but I didn't want to ask numerous questions about the situation.

Sora suggested we go back into the park and see if he's sitting on the bench. Is he still looking up at the apartment buildings? I heard from Riku that is where Axel lived, the mention of him annoyed Roxas. Again, I didn't ask questions.

I agreed with Sora's reckless suggestions which Riku disagreed with. Of course he hadn't been friends with Sora and Roxas that long. I watched Sora and Riku argue, Sora winning with a grin plastered on his face, his azure eyes glinting in the light of the lamppost while he finally got Riku to agree with this excursion.

"Stay here and we'll be back in five or ten minutes. Depends if I want to talk with this stalker," Sora said, grinning as he headed off into the fog with Roxas.

"Keep him safe," Riku said.

I shrugged my shoulders, muttering a_ 'okay'_ and followed after Roxas and Sora. Once Riku was out of earshot, Roxas poured out a bag of weed, "Why can't we get high?" Roxas wondered, pulling out his lighter and his small multicolor pipe, already unzipping the miniature plastic bag.

Sora stopped in the path, the fog thickened enough that we could only see Riku's silhouette, "Let's do this then."

Roxas took the first hit, then Sora, then me. We got a bit high and continued walking down the path. Smiling and laughing about every fucking thing. Until finally I stopped and noticed the bench where that guy was sitting at earlier, unfortunately it was empty.

Roxas noticed that I stopped, "What's wrong?"

I pointed at the bench, "This is where I last saw him." I blinked a few times, the fog swirled around a few times while both Roxas and Sora were muttering to each other.

"We should split up and see if he's still in the park," Roxas suggested. I was pretty sure this was Sora's idea but he didn't want to speak it. Sora smiled though, mischievously.

"Alright then," I agreed again, too light to care as we went into different directions. I turned away from their disappearing shapes and headed towards the end of the pathway from where I came from earlier before all this began.

I don't even know why I'm doing this. Helping someone I never met before, even though the guy who's stalking this kid must be some freak, and I was right, the image I had in my mind was an old guy with a scar, dreads and a playful voice.

It was sickening. Then I began thinking he was all around, I knew it was because I was high, the hallucinations and random thoughts weren't so intense as they were before, but my anxiety and the fog fueled it. Then the yelling jolted me and I ran towards the entrance. That's when I ran right into the kid who that guy was stalking.

Just my luck. He had frighteningly the bluest eyes I have ever seen, his spikes up hair was matted from the fog and he looked like a kid that couldn't take care of himself. He was more afraid than I figured he would be. His hand was shaking and was warm, probably from his heart beating hard in his chest from fear.

I pushed his hand away from me and looked into the fog. The yells I heard sounded a lot like Roxas and Sora, I needed to get back to them. I didn't look at the scared kid and the red head, I was more focused on the others.

"Why were you running? Did you see him?" Axel asked.

I shook my head, glancing back at them, "We got high earlier and I hallucinated."

The scared kid raised his brow, his fear gone from his eyes, "You got high?"

I nodded. "My friends are in there, Sora and Roxas, they were the one who were yelling. I need to get back to them."

I was about to head back into the park until I felt him grab my arm again. I glanced at him and his pleading face, this time I wasn't so sympathetic, I pushed him away and felt myself glare at him. The moment he stood back next to the red head, there was a sort of hollow gaze, but I didn't bother looking at him any longer. "Don't do that," I muttered under my breath.

"You would just go in there while a psycho is on the loose?" He asked urgently, a scoff escaped through his lips.

"If my friends are in danger," I glanced back at him, "then yes, I would."

"You said Roxas and Sora are in there, right?" The red head asked.

"Yes. They're my friends," I replied, not wanting to answer anymore questions, I was worried for them since they're both high and probably hallucination in the fog, or possibly in danger.

"So, you must be Zexion then. Riku told us about you three," He said, I turned my head to him. I remembered him slightly, he was also the one I bumped into a few days ago, except I didn't go to Sora and Roxas's school, so I wouldn't remember him.

"He told me about you two as well," I said, not wanting to elaborate since the blond seems a bit shaken. "No offense, but you're wasting my time." This time I didn't let them stop me, I headed back into the fog to find my friends and get us away from this park.

**.**

**Demyx**

**.**

Once Zexion disappeared into the fog infested park, "Why did you do that?" Axel asked.

I didn't know what he meant by the question and I didn't understand why I kept my eyes on Zexion. Once he was gone, I turned my head to Axel, he was staring at me, his brows furrowed and confused.

"What do you mean?" I wondered. My hands intertwined, my chipped nails scraped into my skin, digging them deeper into my flesh to stop myself from shaking, to regain some sort of self-control.

"You were begging him to stop. I never seen you so desperate." Axel was either serious or trying to annoy me.

I sighed heavily, turning my eyes back to the dense fog. "Xigbar is in there. Acting like he's some saint to a stranger, there are three idiots on drugs and they have no idea what the fuck is going on. Of course I'd stop what's his name from going back in!" I gritted my teeth, hating myself for wanting to hurt something, preferably a person with red hair.

"No need to freak out, Dem. I was just asking, I never seen you act like that. Everyone knows you're selfish, so I was just wondering why you were trying to stop him from going in there for you," Axel explained, he was getting a lot more annoying as he spoke.

"I'm not selfish."

Axel chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Of course you're not. Let's go see if we can save Zexion and the other two. Hopefully Riku got to them before Xigbar." He slid his hand down my arm to my hand, taking it from my other hand that was digging its nails into my skin, I didn't comment on it, nor did he.

We walked into the fog and I tried to well up enough courage to find the other three teenage bait. Hopefully we can find Riku and I prayed we didn't run into Xigbar.

Axel had a good question though. Why did I ask Zexion to stay, why did I beg for him too? It was a bit confusing. His eyes were emotionless, unafraid, not hiding, he showed his anger, his annoyance so perfectly. Something I'm afraid of doing, and he was able to walk into the fog to find his friends, I didn't want to say amazing since he's on drugs.

There's something about him. Strange and mysterious. I was scared. Fear is one of my weaker and more common characteristics. Fighting it or trying to overcome it is an impossible and exhausting feat.

Looking into his eyes, it changed that simple fear into something else. Even though his eyes and words are cold, indifferent, there's warmth, I can't explain it clearly.

Not yet anyway.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: I accidentally put 'Breaking Dawn' on the last chapter, my bad.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Destiny.**

* * *

Zexion walked along the pathway. He passed the bench where he met the _sex offender-molester-stalker-whatever_ he was and continued onwards. Zexion needed to find his friends, he was determined to get them out of the park, away from here so they can burn out and sleep for the night, forget everything that has happened.

He quickened his pace the moment he felt shivers rise against his spine and tingle down to his fingertips. The paranoid thoughts entered his mind, the ones that convinced him that he'll be forever trapped in the fog, trying to find his friends. Shaking his head and trying to even out his heavy breathing, he glanced around, the fog is too dense. He was a bit surprised he hadn't heard a car accident, or worse, finding his friends dead bodies at the end of the path.

Zexion shook his head again, trying to eliminate the thoughts. Instead the odd image of that messy haired blond with eyes of the sky. Shaking and scared, his pleading voice and the dark gaze settled on his mind. He didn't exactly get why that little bit of emotion bothered him, he wanted to smack him and tell him to get his act straight.

"Zexion!" _Roxas?_

Zexion followed the loud shout through the fog, ignoring the bushes he accidentally ran into. "Roxas!" He called out, but only silence welcomed him, another shiver fluttered up his spine.

"Polo!" _Sora?_

"Damn it, Sora, stop goofing around, where in the fuck are you? I can't see!" _Riku?_

Zexion followed the chorus of voices until he spotted Sora and Roxas standing by a few trees. Sora had his hands over his eyes, a smile spread across his face while Roxas glared at him. "I can't see either! Find me, Riku. Then I'm all yours!" He laughed while Roxas face palmed and shook his head.

"Sora, take your hands off your eyes," Roxas growled.

Sora chuckled, when he did, his eyes brightened to see Zexion walking towards them. Roxas saw him too, his glossy cerulean eyes looked heavy with exhaustion. "Where in the Hades were you?" He asked.

"On the other side of the pathway. I met up with Riku's friends, Axel and Demyx." He pointed towards the direction he came from.

"Well, if you're wondering. We didn't find this stalker of theirs and we lost Riku in the fog," Roxas said, he glared at Sora and pushed his shoulder, "This idiot has been playing Marco! Polo! with him for the last ten minutes."

Zexion nodded, he remembered a loud yell right before he met up with Axel and Demyx. "I heard a yell earlier."

Sora laughed while Roxas continued to glare at his annoying brother. "Yeah. Roxas tripped over his own feet. I thought he got caught and I yelled. My bad," Sora explained, he placed his hands over his mouth and muffled his laughter.

Riku finally showed up, panting, red faced and annoyed. "What the fuck! You guys finally stopped running around, what if Xigbar came and attacked you from within the fog?"

Roxas and Sora shrugged their shoulders in unison. "Then we would be dead," Sora said, he chuckled as he looked away from Riku's fuming glare.

"This isn't funny, Sora. This guy stalked Demyx for over two years, possibly longer since he used to be Demyx's teacher! He could have seriously hurt one of you!" Riku went on yelling while both Roxas and Zexion glanced around, wondering if the stalker would find them, or Riku's friends first.

Sora yawned, nodding while giving Riku the thumbs up. "Yeah. Sure, he will." He looked too Roxas, "Can we go home, I'm burning out and this is boring since Riku found us."

Riku gaped at Sora, Roxas obviously considering the idea. Zexion yawned too, blinking his eyes, he didn't want to stay around in a park infested with fog while a serial stalker was out trying to hunt down his prey. The image of the blond appeared in his mind, Zexion grimaced.

"Yeah. Let's go. I feel like I'm in a dream," Zexion said, ignoring Riku's glare.

Roxas chuckled, "Sorry, Ri. None of us wants to wake up sleeping on a bench. Tell your friends, good luck." He winked at Riku, grabbed his brothers arm and walked off, Zexion waved sheepishly and followed after them.

"What a bunch of selfish pricks," Riku said, gritting his teeth as he turned away and headed towards the path where Axel and Demyx would surely be.

"Are you sure we should be leaving them?" Sora asked Roxas while interlocking his arm with his brothers, he reached back and grabbed onto Zexion, doing the same with him.

"They'll be fine. It looks like they survived this before, it's not like it'll be any different now," Roxas said. Zexion didn't know if he should believe in his words, but he needed too and at this moment, feeling tired and wandering inside a foggy park felt almost like a mind fuck.

They seriously needed to sleep.

**.**

**Demyx**

**.**

"So they just left?" Axel asked Riku, shocked and unnerved.

Before we came upon Riku, Axel and I stayed on the path. Walking slowly, I repeatedly said sorry to Axel since I was so nervous that I gripped his hand too tightly. When we saw the silhouette in the fog, I hid behind Axel, hating myself for not being in control of the situation. Thankfully it was Riku, instead of Xigbar, he looked more annoyed than usual. He informed us the three drugged teenagers left without a care in the world.

"Yeah. Roxas, that dumbass said _'good luck'_," Riku said.

I noticed he was a bit agitated, he rubbed his hands on his jeans, shaking his head and glaring at nothing. Obviously the ones that left pissed him off, I didn't blame them for leaving since this had nothing to do with them. Even so, his emotionless eyes were still on my mind, I shook my head and tried to ignore it.

"We didn't ask them to help us anyway, but it seems Xigbar isn't here. He probably left." Axel glanced around, the fog didn't dissipate in the least, it was still thick and I felt as if I were in some other kind of universe. I wouldn't mind staying in a world where nothing ever hurt me and my friends, but at the same time, that inevitable world still scares me.

Riku's cellphone began to ring, breaking the silence between the three of us. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it. "Yeah." He turned his back to us and walked down the path, Axel gripped my hand a bit tighter and we followed Riku while he talked on the phone.

"It's going to be alright," Axel said quietly, smiling down at me.

I nodded, not knowing if I should believe him. Since that time in High School, back then a few years ago. Everything was simple, not until he advanced, persisted and didn't allow a denial. I hated it. A waking nightmare following me in the daytime to dusk. Not until they, my friends, fought back when I couldn't, the stand was hard enough, I never had a good night sleep since. Too paranoid to sleep, too paranoid to care.

Riku turned around, his hand holding the cellphone dropped to his side, his eyes wide beneath his bangs. "He left a note at the apartment."

Axel's grip tightened and I winced, he didn't seem to notice but his rage was evident on his face. "What! How!?" He yelled, it echoed and I tried pulling away but he was too blinded.

Riku sighed, "He asked someone to slip a note underneath the apartment door five minutes ago. It's anonymous, but it's obvious it's him."

Axel relaxed his shoulders, his teeth gritting as he lets my hand go. He mutters a sorry to me, all I do is nod, not really knowing what to say, I rub my hand that still throbbing. "We should head back," Axel said, his hand gently touches my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go back and see what he wrote." I'm not sure I want to know, but this could be a good opportunity to call the cops or see if Reno can find him. Like last time, maybe it'll be easier.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking Destiny.**

* * *

_Let's start over._

"What a creep," Larxene said, she stood by the open window with a cigarette between her fingers. Axel, Demyx and Riku arrived back at the apartment a few minutes ago and read the note. It was short but those simple words pissed off everyone in the room.

Demyx held the note languidly over a small candle on the kitchen counter. Glaring at it as the flames hungrily engulfed the paper.

Axel ran his hand through his hair, the stress ate at his thoughts. "What are we going to do?" he asked, pacing back and forth from the hallway to the kitchen.

"Call the cops," Luxord suggested, placing a card down in the pile and grinned at Reno's scowl. He dropped his cards and pulled out his wallet, taking out two twenties and passing it to Luxord who swiped it from his hand.

"Remember last time we tried that." Demyx dropped the rest of the paper into the fire. They all knew what happened, calling the cops did nothing and Xigbar fell into hiding for two weeks, keeping his distance but was always closely near.

"We don't want a repeat of Xigbar's cunning exploits to get in our way," Reno said, bringing the can of beer to his lips. He did enjoy Axel's well stock of alcohol, even though he only drank beer.

"What the hell do we do then?" Axel asked, he felt more frustrated knowing Xigbar was either still in the building or he was far away. They couldn't predict where he is. He felt so useless.

"We wait," Larxene said, flicking her cigarette out the window.

"For what?" Luxord asked, shuffling the cards on the table, "That sick man probably knows where we all are. How the hell do we keep him away from Demyx?"

"Demyx can stay in a group, it's the only way he doesn't end up alone with Xigbar," Reno said, sitting back in the chair.

Demyx groaned at the idea, but he didn't want to be alone. "Don't you and Luxord have work tomorrow?" He asked Reno.

Reno nodded and turned his wrist to look at the face his watch. He furrowed his brows, "I should be there soon or Rude will phone me beforehand."

"I have to go too," Larxene said, "explain why I left and all that bullshit." She shook her head as if it was tiring enough to think about.

"Sorry for making you leave work like that," Demyx said, feeling guilty.

Larxene scowled, "Don't be. Xigbar is an asshole and if he's stalking you, he deserves what's coming for him once we find the bastard."

Demyx nodded, enjoying her confidence. "Okay.."

Riku's cellphone rang, he dug it out from his pocket and answered it. His face lit up and Demyx realized it was probably Sora, he seemed to like Sora more than he would admit. That's when Zexion appeared in Demyx's mind, a shiver coursed through him, making him wring his hands nervously.

Riku nodded, biting his lip, he pressed the END button and shoved his phone in his pocket. Trying to conceal a smile, but failing.

Axel didn't look convinced. "What the hell, Ri. Who was that making you blush?" _Smooth, Axel._

Riku glared, his entire body stiffened. "It was Sora, and no he wasn't making me blush or whatever. He was apologizing for how he acted in the fog and why he, Roxas and Zexion left."

Larxene crossed her arms, brow raised. "Apologizing for how he acted in the fog? What were you two doing exactly?"

"Nothing too explicit, right?" Reno wondered, dropping a card down in the pile, Luxord shook his head as if Reno's move was too obvious.

"No. He was high with Roxas and Zexion. While I was looking for him, he was playing Marco Polo."

Luxord craned his neck, brows furrowing as he muttered a name as if tasting it before saying it out loud. "Zexion.. You guys know Zexion?"

Demyx frowned. "Not really. He helped a bit, but not that much. How do you know him?"

Luxord dropped a card and grabbed a can of beer. "I know Professor Vexen and Lexaeus, he's their prodigy. Never thought he'd ever get high in a park and meet a sociopathic stalker."

Larxene crossed her arms and scowled. "Prof. Vexen and Lexaeus. Are you serious?"

"You know them too?" Demyx asked.

Larxene sighed. "I dropped out of their classes by day two."

Axel furrowed his brows, the names sounded familiar to him. "Maybe I had their classes too, but I don't know."

"You'd have to be pretty damn smart to get into their classes, Axel. Last I know, Zexion was one of their top students. I'd actually like to speak with Vex and Lexaeus. Do you mind finding out their numbers?" Luxord asked.

Axel nodded and looked to Riku. "Get in touch with Sora, if Zexion's so smart, he might also be a teacher's pet."

Riku walked down the hall with his phone to his ear. Demyx on the other hand wondered why Luxord wanted to get in touch with them, but there was also more pressing matters to think about. No where was safe and his own paranoia would keep him up for days.

"Not to rush anyone, but where am I going to stay?" Axel's place wasn't safe it might not even be safe for him either if he stayed. Xigbar probably got all of their information sorted out and that thought made him anxious that his friends weren't even safe because of his mistake.

Before anyone could offer suggestions, Riku wandered back into the room. "Zexion was with Sora, they're both still high but he said Vexen lives with him and we can go his place tomorrow afternoon."

Luxord scoffed, "Vexen lives with Zexion. If that's the case, maybe it'd be a good idea to escort Demyx over to Zexion's place. Axel can go since a group might be suspicious."

"Shouldn't we be keeping others from our bullshit with Xigbar, why bother bringing Zexion into it?" Axel asked.

"Xigbar won't know where to look, Zexion's a good cover," Luxord said, placing down a card, Reno scowled as he swept up the cards into a pile.

Demyx nodded, all he cared for was a safe place to hide without the anxiety eating at his thoughts. A place where he can sleep, eat without thinking someone was watching him. He needed a secure mind if he was going to handle this mess he created.

Yet he couldn't help the small part of him that enjoyed it. Letting his fear eat at him, the intensity of wanting to break Xigbar down inch by inch until he couldn't be repaired again. The mental image alone brought a shiver along his skin, but for now he'd have to ignore that part of him.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**authors notes:**_

_I don't really know when I'll be finishing this story, but hopefully I'll get a few chapters in once in awhile. I've been dealing with other things than Fanfiction. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	8. Chapter 8

**Breaking Destiny.**

* * *

Zexion left Sora's in the morning and frowned the entire way when he learned he invited Demyx and Axel back to his house. They'll arrive by the afternoon. He never had guests at his place for long, Sora and Roxas didn't enjoy his exquisite mansion, so they never came over that much. He did remember at a young age his parents would invite people over but they'd pull them away and he'd be left alone to sulk.

When he got home, he took a quick shower and dressed in denim jeans and a black t-shirt that simply said 'WAFFLES' in large white letters on the front. Vexen was home and he was pacing to himself in the dining hall when Zexion asked if he'd be bothered if some people slept over for a few days.

"It's your place," Vexen muttered, walking through the rooms and making sure everything was in its rightful place. Zexion never thought he'd see Vexen clean, it was always up to the maids, although they don't work for them anymore.

He watched Vexen disappear down a hall where he slammed the door behind him. Zexion frowned and headed back to the library, but before he could sit down, the doorbell rang, followed by a series of loud bangs.

"It's open!" Vexen yelled.

Zexion rolled his eyes and went to greet his unlikely guests. The door opened and the first person Zexion saw was Demyx. He didn't even notice Zexion when he yelled at a giggling Larxene, he turned around and something crossed his face, a look of surprise and relief. Something Zexion never thought he'd see on someone's face, it made him feel strange.

"Sorry for barging in," Demyx said, ignoring Larxene's raised brow and Axel poking his head around the corner.

Zexion smiled meekly. "It's fine."

Axel closed the door and seemed to marvel. "You.. live here? I mean.. the outside is nice too, but the inside.."

Zexion glanced around and saw nothing of interest, yet he noticed Demyx and Larxene noticing as well and let them have a few seconds of amazement.

"Yeah. I live here.."

"Where's your parents?" Larxene asked, placing her hand on her hip.

Zexion sighed. "Vacation."

Demyx frowned. "You're here alone?"

Axel slapped Demyx on the shoulder. "You forget, Luxord says he lives with Prof. Vexen. Where's the old geezer?"

Zexion glanced down the hall at the closed door and back at the three _guests_ staring at him. "He's in his lab, usually stays there and only comes up to eat."

Larxene whistles. "Did not believe you live with him. How's that like? Does he give you daily quizzes?"

Zexion bit his lip and figured they knew he was considered a prodigy. He didn't like the title and tried not to care too much about it, but found he couldn't exactly hide it if they're going to stay over for awhile.

"Where's Roxas?" Axel cut in.

Zexion glanced up. "Ah.. he's not here."

"So it's just you?" Demyx asked.

Zexion placed his hands behind his back to hide that he was wringing them anxiously. "Yes. It's just me and Vexen. Sometimes Lexaeus but haven't seen him in awhile." He doesn't care that he muttered the last bit as he walked past them and waved for them to follow.

"I'm guessing you want to know how long we're staying here for," Axel said, wrapping an arm around Zexion's shoulders.

"Uhh.." Zexion straightened, yet Axel's arm felt heavy even though it was bony. "A week I'm guessing, until you figure out the whole stalker thing."

Demyx came to his left side, "Do you even want to know more about the details?"

Zexion knew Demyx was uncomfortable about the entire arrangement. It was obvious by how panicked he was in the park. Even now, why would he want to ask him to explain about the entire experience, it would be a waste of time.

"No need. I figured out the details already."

With that he lead them to the living area. Two black leather couches sat opposite of each other with a dark mahogany table in the center. Two round glass tables sat beside the couches, one with small flowerpot and the other with magazines. A flat screen was installed on the wall and there was a fireplace with several plants on either side.

"You live in luxury, my dear friend." Axel patted Zexion's head and plopped down on one of the couches, Larxene took the other.

Demyx stayed beside Zexion. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Zexion glanced up at him and noticed he wasn't even looking at him, his brows creased and seemed fixated on Axel and Larxene. As if Demyx worried for their own safety than his own.

Zexion bit his lip and thought of telling another lie. "No. I don't want you here, but you need help and I'm only happy to give it."

This time Demyx looked at him, a confusion mixed with fascination. "You're more blunt than Axel and Larxene."

"You'll never get used to it."

Both Zexion and Demyx turned around to see Vexen standing in the doorway with a permanent scowl on his face. "Friends, Zexion?"

Zexion glanced at Larxene and Axel, both with comprehension as they recognized the man, yet Vexen didn't seem interested in them. "Uh.. Guests. Axel and Demyx will be staying for a week."

"The girl?"

"Names Larxene, you old toad."

Vexen shot a glare at her. "Not entirely bright."

Larxene glared back, but Axel shushed her before she could say anything else and sat up. "You don't mind if we stay?"

"I ain't his father."

"What _are_ you to him then?" Demyx asked.

"He's my father's scientist," Zexion said quickly, hating all the questions.

Vexen nodded and narrowed his eyes at Zexion. "Xion will be here soon. I hope you have what she needs. I'll be in the lab." He turned and left the room.

"Who's Xion?" Larxene asked, lying on her back.

Zexion forgot all about Xion, yesterday night was a bit hectic and so was this morning. "A friend of mine. Please make yourselves comfortable." He turned and left the room and headed down the hall to the library where he began looking through the bookshelves and pulled some free. He grabbed five when he heard the door open and clicking shut. He set them on the desk and looked toward the entrance to see Demyx marveling over the room.

"You followed me?" Zexion asked, walking out from the narrow bookshelf space.

Demyx shrugged and smiled. "Those two argue and you don't want to get swept up into that."

"Right." He turned back to the desk of books and looked through them, he ignored the ones with marked pages.

"Is she your assistant?" Demyx asked, walking toward Zexion who let out a small hum.

"Xion? No. She comes and goes."

Demyx nodded, not understanding what that means. "Do you go to school?"

Zexion shook his head, small flashes of school popped through his mind like a bubble. His heart beat painfully and he shook his head again, trying to make the memories go away. "I graduated two years ago. Early. Vexen helped with my studies."

Demyx stood beside Zexion, watching him flip through pages before stacking them. "You graduated early. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Demyx scowled, looking at Zexion's thin frame to his dark blue hair and the long piece of hair that covered part of his face. "You graduated at sixteen?"

"I'm turning nineteen soon.." Zexion murmured, placing another book on the other and walking to a bookshelf, he reached up and pulled his shirt with it.

Demyx noticed and he hated himself a little. "College? University?"

Zexion turned his head at him and frowned. "I don't want to talk about it. Ask me something else." He looked back at the book he was interested in and missed Demyx's mischievous grin.

"Have you dated anyone? Is Xion an ex?"

Zexion scowled and looked at Demyx, trying to figure out if he was kidding. "Xion is an old friend of mine. And no, I haven't dated in awhile."

Demyx nodded. "Who was the last person you dated?"

Zexion sighed, flipping through a history book. "Why is this an interesting topic for us to discuss?"

Demyx shrugged, tapping his fingers on the desk, he reached for the stack of books and pushed them slowly and watched as they fell off the table.

Zexion sucked in a sliver of air, his entire body tensed.

Demyx noticed the sudden reaction and frowned. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Zexion placed the book on the desk and picked up the ones on the floor. "It was nothing. Quiet room and its echo."

Demyx watched him restack the books. He made a mental note of the simplicity of Zexion's shaking hands and soft mutters escaping him. He went back to the one he pulled from the bookshelf, but before he could open it, a girl walked into the room and stared at him and Demyx.

"Xion."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**authors notes:**

_There has been a bit of confusion with this story. My bad. _

_Zexion graduated at 16 and lives at home. His parents are on vacation for 3 more weeks. He lives with Vexen atm. __Zexion is 18. Demyx is 19. Axel is 19. Larxene is 20._

_I'll fix the chapters, but not any time soon._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	9. Chapter 9

**Breaking Destiny.**

* * *

Demyx noted the familiar purple blue eyes, but before he could ask, Zexion walked past him with the stack of books. Xion smiled like a child being given candy. Her entire face brightened as she stared in wonder.

"Is this all of them?" she asked.

Zexion sighed, but not in an exhausted way when Demyx asked questions not mere seconds before, it was more relief. "Yeah. The ones I've found of course. I marked some of the pages."

"Thanks, Zexi. You're a lifesaver." She wrapped both arms around his neck, even though it looked uncomfortable from where Demyx was standing. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and something about that made Demyx look away, as if he was just slapped.

Xion stood back and took the books. "So, is he your boyfriend?"

Demyx blinked a few times and looked at Zexion who shook his head. Xion chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"Too bad. Your last boyfriend was an asshole."

"Let's not bring him up."

Xion nodded and headed out the door. The second she was gone, Zexion swiftly turned and smiled, only for Demyx to watch it falter.

"So.. you're.. what?"

Zexion looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm nothing. Ask something else."

Demyx bit his bottom lip and watched as Zexion grabbed the leftover books on the desk and placed them back onto the bookshelves.

"You have anxiety issues, is that why you smoke in the park?"

Zexion paused for a second before taking out a book and looking through it. "Why do you ask personal questions?"

"I'd like to know the person I'll be spending the week with."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at him. "Axel doesn't ask questions."

"He's not paranoid like I am."

Zexion flicked his eyes back at the shelves. "Yet you're voluntarily staying here."

Demyx walked over to him, blocking Zexion's way out. "I do a lot of stupid shit, _Zexi._" He grinned at Zexion stiffening at the nickname he heard Xion call him, his eyes never left the book, but from his posture, he was having troubles moving. Demyx couldn't help comparing him to a frightened mouse and he was the taunting cat. "I like to make sure I'm not making another." He knew his voice was low, he wanted Zexion to realize this was serious.

Even in the silence of the library, he could hear Zexion grinding his teeth.

"Woah. I knew you'd attract assholes, Zexi, but this one takes the cake."

Demyx stepped back and looked to the doorway. Xion stood in the entrance, and her expression wasn't friendly.

Zexion slipped past Demyx and walked over to Xion. "It's fine. Demyx has problems and he's on edge."

Xion didn't look convinced, she grabbed Zexion's arm and tugged him out of her line of sight. "You try and scare him again, I'll show you something to be scared of."

Demyx frowned. "Who are you?"

Xion rolled her eyes. "I should be asking you that. Zexion, quit making excuses for him, don't want another repeat, do we?"

Zexion shook his head. "No."

"Good. I'll be heading out, but things don't look good so I'll be back in two hours. My errands should be finished by then, I'll report to Lexaeus. You should also call your parents and tell them what's happening."

"They don't need to know. Vexen's here anyway."

Xion scoffed, "Vexen's a coward."

Zexion nodded and glanced back at Demyx. "Mind heading back to the living room, make sure Axel and Larxene aren't doing anything they shouldn't be doing."

Demyx frowned and didn't bother arguing as he walked past Xion and Zexion. Once he was out in the hall, the door slammed shut and he could hear Xion speaking louder.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing getting into their bullshit? I heard from Lexaeus about what is going on!"

"Calm down. They don't need to know that he knows."

"What happens when they learn of it?" Xion asked, her voice softer.

"I don't know. They'll be gone in a week and that'll be that."

A silence broke out between them.

Demyx decided to head back to Axel and Larxene. His hands shook from what he told Zexion before Xion interrupted. He couldn't help but slightly tease Zexion, even though he was being rude. Seeing the vulnerability increased a sort of darker presence in his mind that wanted to push him against the bookshelves and laugh at his panic expense. He scowled at the thought and walked into the living room where he found them both lying on the couches.

"Where have you been?" Axel asked, looking up.

"In the library with Zexion," Demyx answered, sitting down on the arm wrist.

Larxene groaned, rolling on her side. "Please don't tell me you want to … screw him."

Demyx rolled his eyes, he couldn't tell them he did feel a strange attraction to Zexion. "No. There was this girl, Xion, she came to the library and I heard them talking when I left. They said Lexaeus knows something."

Larxene raised her brow and sat up. "He knows.. what? Our situation?" She looked to the door that lead to the hall and frowned.

Axel groaned. "Does this mean we have to leave? We just got here."

"No. I don't think so. I mean.. Zexion would tell us.."

Larxene scowled. "You trust him already?"

"No," Demyx blurted. "I don't. I'm just saying."

"So who's this Xion chick?" Axel asked.

Demyx figured maybe she was Zexion's girlfriend or younger sister, but from the looks of it, she might just be a friend he went to school with. Luxord did say Zexion was one of Vexen and Lexaeus's prodigies. It doesn't mean Xion isn't like Zexion. The cold glare she gave him in the library made it obvious she cared a lot for Zexion, but from Zexion's lack of reaction to her hug, it might be platonic, or he doesn't like when people touch him.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me, but apparently she borrows books from him."

Larxene sighed. "Boring. Another smart ass, wonder how many _friends _he has." She took out her cellphone and scowled. "Great. I have to get back. Call if something happens and I don't mean if Demyx gets with Zexion." She grinned and left.

Axel sat up. "You think Roxas will come over?"

Demyx shrugged. "Ask Ri for Roxas's number."

"No. I don't want to seem like I like him."

"That makes no sense. You do like him, right?"

Axel nodded and covered his face. "What the fuck am I doing?"

Demyx looked at him and watched as he curled inward. Axel never liked anyone seriously, but the ones he does he usually never shuts up about. Demyx was shocked he was interested in someone he didn't really talk with.

"I'll ask Zexion.."

Axel sat up, his mouth falling open. "R-Really?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "Sure.. I think I threatened him.."

Axel's amazement turned into disgust. He laid back down and covered his face with his hands. "You have bad timing, you know. What did you say?"

"I told him I wanted to make sure I wasn't making another mistake."

They were both silent for a bit before Axel sat up. "Sounds like a double meaning."

Demyx shook his head. He didn't know what Axel meant by 'double meaning,' all he remembered was Zexion shaking and the way he couldn't move. He recalled Xion calling Vexen a coward when Zexion seemed like one too.

He stood from the arm wrist. "I'll ask." Not sure how Zexion would like at him afterward, he was eager to make Axel go with him, but that idea flew out the window when the door opened and Xion walked in with Zexion.

Zexion looked to have composed himself. He was no longer shaking and seemed more himself when they met.

"I'm Xion," she introduced, looking at Axel.

He waved his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Xion turned to Demyx and cast him a dark glare, when she turned her attention to Zexion, her demeanor turned mild. "I'll be back in two hours. Can you make sure the journals are located as well, I want to know more about Ansem the Wise."

Zexion nodded. "Yeah. I'll look for it."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks."

Then she was gone out the door and after a few seconds of all three of them not saying a word. Axel sat up and scowled at no one in particular. He looked more like a gangly child after breaking an expensive vase.

"So, your friend is coming back in two hours. Vexen is downstairs in his _mysterious_ lab and we're staying over for the week." He looked up at Zexion. "From the size of your mansion, you must have some really good spare rooms."

Demyx rolled his eyes and waited for Zexion's response.

"Yeah… Follow me."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**authors notes:**

_Yeah. I didn't want to abandon the idea that Demyx also has a paranoid and maybe harsh part of himself. :/ _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	10. Chapter 10

**Breaking Destiny**.

* * *

"You… grew up here?" Axel asked, gaping at the corridors and rooms they walked by.

Zexion frowned, "What kind of question is that?" He was glad they weren't walking beside him, he could dig his nails into his skin in peace without the remind that Demyx figured it out.

"Why is it so quiet?" Demyx asked.

Zexion inhaled deeply. The incident in the library shook him inside, his hands tingled with the need to grab a hold of something. It's just one week and they'll be out of his life, he'll go back to helping Vexen with his research, his parents will return, and he'll hang out with Roxas and Sora.

"No one else is in the house but us," Zexion said, already used to the silence.

Demyx snorted, "No shit. Don't you have like.. maids or other people besides Vexen? Is Xion your only friend?"

Zexion could hear the mocking insults and bit his lip hard from saying something offensive back.

"Would you shut the fuck up for once?" Axel asked.

"I was just wondering," Demyx grumbled.

Zexion lead them to the second floor and down the left hall. He stopped in front of a closed door and turned around. "These two rooms are spares." Indicating the next room over, "You can decide who sleeps in which. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He didn't glance back as he left them to their own devices. When he descended to the main floor, he plopped down on the stairs and covered his face with his hands. His anxiety made his skin itch and his heart beat aggressively against his rib cage. He licked his lips, his mouth had gone parch.

With a heavy sigh, he strode to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Fetching the ice container in the freezer, he plopped five cubes into his glass and stared for a few seconds before lifting it to his lips and letting the coolness overwhelm his senses.

"How are you?" Vexen asked suddenly, making Zexion grab the counter and almost choke on an ice cube.

"I'm fine," Zexion replied, groggily.

Vexen scowled, as if he didn't believe Zexion. "Just because your parents aren't home, doesn't mean you can neglect yourself."

Zexion sighed. "I'm not neglecting myself." The tightness in his chest didn't help, nor the emptiness he felt. Zexion was always good at ignoring his feelings, pushing away his urges.

Vexen grabbed a bottle on the top of the fridge and walked over to him. "That's good to hear. I have noticed you haven't had any panic attacks of late. Also, quit getting high in the damn park."

"It helps," Zexion said, turning away from Vexen who popped the top off the bottle and plopped two pills into his hand.

"It's not enough, right? You'll get used to it and you'll want more, and maybe something stronger."

"That won't happen."

Vexen set the pills beside the empty glass. "Everyone deals with things differently. I don't want you falling too far."

"So.. you're taking care of me for my parents sake?"

Vexen rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass. He placed it under the faucet and filled it with water. "I got a call from Lexaeus."

Zexion stared at the pills, but didn't bother touching them. "And?"

"I know, Zexion. _He's_ an old friend.."

Zexion grabbed the pills and looked at them. "He's disgusting."

Vexen nodded. "You might need to get in contact with Marluxia."

Zexion closed his eyes and tucked the pills into his pocket. "He's too devious. I can't.. there would be no point."

Vexen frowned. "I'm not letting that man come anywhere near you, but it would be for the best if you contacted Marluxia."

Once he was gone, Zexion slumped to the floor, feeling increasingly weak from the thought of calling him. A man from his past, a man who did nothing but emotionally hurt him. He could still remember how he mocked, lied and made fun of his.. issues.

Zexion dug into his pocket for the pills and pulled them out. He sighed and reached for the glass of water. He hoped that Vexen would help Axel and Demyx while he was out. He plopped the pills into his mouth and downed the glass.

* * *

"I'm starting to hate him."

Demyx turned his head to look at Axel who was lying on the bed, part of his body hanging off the side. His mass of red hair touching the floor.

"Jealous?" Demyx wondered.

Axel opened his sea green eyes and glared at Demyx. "Maybe. Why does a guy like _him_ have a place like _this_?"

Demyx stood next to an open window that showed the fairy tale backyard. A green house stood far off while a wrought black gazebo stood in the center with flowers circling it, a pond sat to the far left while a swing was on the right. The grass and bushes were cut and everything looked simplistically beautiful and it disgusted him.

Demyx looked away and walked over to Axel, he slumped on the floor. "I don't know. I'm grateful he's helping, but.. there's something he's hiding."

Axel rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his stomach. "Quit trying to figure him out."

Demyx didn't understand how Axel could honestly think like that when Zexion gave them a place to stay while his stalker roamed around. He took his cellphone out from his sweater and dialed Riku's number.

"What?" Riku answered, sounding exhausted.

"Is anyone watching Axel's apartment?"

Riku groaned. "Yeah. Reno. You should get Axel to call him, I'm at work."

Demyx covered the phone. "Call your brother." Axel frowned and grabbed his own phone tucked inside his pant pocket. Demyx went back to talking with Riku, "I need some information from Luxord."

"I'll get him to call whenever he wakes," Riku said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

Demyx hung up and closed his eyes. "We can't hide here."

Axel shot him a glare. "I know, but we need a strategy. Xigbar is a crafty fucker, we have to figure out a way we can catch him."

"And do what exactly?" Demyx asked. The last time they tried, Demyx smashed him in the side of the head, sure it felt good at the time, but what came of it only made things worse. The hospital staff, nor Reno's back up could help.

That was one fucked up day he didn't want to relive. All he could truly remember was Xigbar laughing in his face, mocking him and practically humiliating him with a bunch of nonsense until finally they got him on the ground and the guy was practically bathed in his own blood and some of his too.

He looked down at his hands and remembered the way he curled his hands into tight fists and smashed Xigbar in the face. He wasn't weak, no, but in that moment, he was and it made it worse that in every scenario, Xigbar won by tearing down his defences and exposing him.

Demyx shuddered and closed his eyes for the longest time, only focusing on Axel's voice while he spoke with his older brother. It only broke when he heard a rapping on the door that he sprung to his feet and moved toward it.

His hand gripped the knob and when he opened the door, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at Vexen's forever scowling face.

"I need your help, damned boy didn't make it to his bed."

He didn't wait for Demyx and Axel to follow him as he headed down the hall. Axel rolled his eyes and crawled off the bed, while Demyx wondered what Vexen meant. They hurried after Vexen, down the stairs and through the halls until they entered the kitchen.

To Demyx's mild shock. Zexion was slumped on the floor, against the counter with his hand around a half empty glass. He was sleeping quietly and his dark hair was plastered to one side, making him look almost smaller than he should be.

Vexen knelt beside him, tsking. "I didn't think he'd pass out in the kitchen."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, his voice a little louder and startling Demyx who took a few steps closer to Zexion, cautiously wondering what the hell was going on. "You knew he'd pass out like this? What the fuck is wrong with him?"

Vexen narrowed his eyes at them, raising his brow as if they were the dumb ones. "It's a sedative. He takes it a few times a week to calm his nerves, and it helps with his insomnia. I was hoping he'd take it when he was in his room, not in the kitchen. I need your help moving him."

Demyx sighed, his hands were shaking. Before he could do anything, Axel walked by him and knelt down, grabbing Zexion's arm and hoisting it over his shoulder. Vexen did the same, grunting as they raised Zexion to his feet, his head lolled forward.

"Why would he take it in here?"

"I was thinking maybe he thought it wouldn't have a strong affect on him, or he didn't care where he sleeps since it's his place," Vexen replied as Demyx followed behind them since he didn't know where Zexion's bedroom was.

"This kid has no decency," Axel retorted.

Apparently his bedroom was to the right of the spare rooms he showed to Demyx and Axel. One end had a poster bed with disheveled blankets and pillows thrown around, while on the other side were three large bookshelves, stacked with books. A laptop sat on the floor with several open journals, pens and highlighters.

Demyx did spot a moogle sitting on the bed and he smiled at how childish it seemed coming from Zexion.

Axel and Vexen laid him down. "I'd like to speak to you about something.. If you will," Vexen said, leaving the room without a backwards glance.

Axel gazed at the shelves and laptop sitting on the floor. "How much books does this kid need? And are you getting the feeling Vexen drugged Zexion just to talk to us alone?

Demyx shrugged, the thought was extreme, but he didn't hold it against someone like Vexen. "Let's go see what he wants."

Once Demyx closed the door, Vexen was pacing in the hall, wringing his hands nervously as if what he's about to say could be dire. And maybe it was.

"I know," he said.

Both Demyx and Axel froze in place.

"What?" Axel asked.

Vexen stopped and looked at them, brows furrowed. "I know about your past relationship with Xigbar. Lexaeus filled me in with the rest of the information once I realized Zexion got tangled into your mess. I needed to know if he was hidden from Xigbar, and he is. For now."

Demyx swallowed thickly, he leaned his back against the wall to feel something solid, but his mind floated as if what Vexen was saying didn't make any sense. He felt a small resentment towards Zexion that someone was able to try and protect him like this, but he was curious why Vexen would.

"So you know and I'm guessing you know who Xigbar is," Axel said, crossing his arms.

Vexen nodded. "He, Lexaeus, Luxord and I went to the same school. We weren't exactly best friends, we were just people who were brought together because there was no one else. I was going to get Zexion to do something for me, but since he won't wake for the next few hours, you'll have to do."

Demyx frowned, he still felt sick, dizzy by everything Vexen said. He didn't exactly enjoy the thought of Vexen knowing Xigbar in a personal sense, but from the way he spoke of him. He felt nothing for the man, and Lexaeus didn't either, the three of them seem eager to keep Zexion out of it.

"What is it?" Demyx asked, before Axel could say something insulting.

Vexen crossed his arms and from the conflicting expression, this wasn't something he wanted Zexion, nor them to do.

"There's a man who used to hang around with Zexion a few years ago. I haven't seen him in awhile, but he left a bad impression on Zexion, but he's good at what he does. His name is Marluxia."

Axel groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Him? Why him? Anyone else, please."

"You know him?" Demyx asked.

Axel looked over his shoulder at Demyx and nodded. "Not someone most would associate with. Larxene knows him too."

"And Xion," Vexen cut in. "She knows him as well.

"Why are we calling Marluxia?"

"He knows how to make people disappear, a faster way than what you've tried."

Demyx bit his lip, he wasn't sure he wanted more people in on this. But if it got Xigbar off his trail, maybe this was a good thing.

"Alright. Contact him."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**authors notes: **_I hate re-reading my work when I find out a lot of random shit is in the wrong place. lol. Chapter 3 says Zexion still goes to school, in truth he graduated two years early. My bad. Maybe I'll rewrite some chapters whenever I get a moment. :/_

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Breaking Destiny.**

* * *

Demyx and Axel were raiding the pantry and found several bottles of alcohol. Demyx sat on the counter, cracking one open and taking the first swig. The liquid was warm and stung his throat, making his eyes water as he took another chug before passing it to Axel's awaiting hands. He jumped off the counter and dug through the fridge to find something to soothe his throat.

"For a guy that likes getting high in parks, he has a lot of alcohol," Axel says, taking Demyx's spot on the counter, bottle in hand. "He's practically letting a good fucking opportunity fly. He could have parties here."

Demyx pulled out ingredients for a sandwich only for his entire body to stiffen at the slam of the front door.

Larxene sauntered in with a pissed off expression, she settled her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"No. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, _fuck you_!"

"Is that all you came here to say?" Axel asked. "You could've phoned, another great opportunity to hang up on you. You're wasteful, Larx."

"Fuck off," she said, walking over to him and ripping the bottle from his hand. "Why in the fuck do you two want to talk with Marluxia?"

Demyx was having second thoughts about this guy. He didn't exactly like the way Vexen had to drug Zexion just to ask them to get in contact with Marluxia, nor did he like Larxene walking in and swearing at them.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Xion said, entering the kitchen with her phone in hand. "Got a text from Vexen, wondering if I could phone Marluxia."

"You know the bastard too?" Larxene asked, almost looking sympathetic, which made Demyx shrink against the fridge in regret.

Xion nodded. "He was my foster brother, we met Zexion at the same time."

Larxene raised both brows and grinned. "I always wondered who he was hiding."

"Nothing happened between the two of us."

"I wasn't talking about you, darling."

The look on Xion's face and the silence confirmed what Larxene wanted clarified. Larxene tilted her head back and laughed, she brought the bottle to her lips and took a long swig.

"Are you saying," Axel cut in, a look of disgust crossing his face, "that Zexion dated Marluxia?"

Demyx gathered that much without the dramatics. Zexion had dated him, and from the way everyone was reacting toward it made Demyx also note that Zexion and Marluxia didn't break up on good terms. Most breakups usually weren't, he had first hand being the ruthless type of heartbreaker, but he was terrified of meeting Marluxia and wondering what kind of guy Zexion used to date.

"Please tell me this guy can help, if he can't, then what's the fucking point?" Demyx asked, opening the fridge and setting each item he took out back in neatly and a bit more organized than he had planned.

"Marluxia has some skills," Larxene said, passing the bottle back to Axel. "He's not exactly the kind of guy you want to hang around with. Punching him in the face usually shuts him up."

Demyx is sure that's the only reason to ever shut someone up for Larxene.

"He knows where Zexion lives, right?" Axel asked.

Xion nodded, leaning against the table that sat in the center of the kitchen. "Yeah. He stuck around, mocking Vexen whenever the man worked." It seemed like something Axel would do, and from the scowl on his face, he made the same comparison.

Vexen walked in, brow raised at both girls. "Did you call him?" he asked Xion.

She shrugged. "I ain't getting into a damn conversation with him, screw that." She walked toward Axel and reached for the bottle, he surrendered it to her without complaint.

Larxene sighed dramatically, and took out her cellphone. "I'll call him, but I can't promise he'll come. He's an asshole for good reason." She left the room without another word as she dialed his number.

Vexen shook his head. "I spoke with Lexaeus and Luxord about this arrangement. They're not exactly fond of the idea, but not surprised either."

"They know him too?" Axel asked, scowling.

Vexen nodded. "Of course they do."

Demyx took out his phone and turned it on, frowning at the text he received from Luxord.

_Do be careful around Marluxia. He's a sly bastard. - Luxord._

That wasn't reassuring.

"When did Zexion and Marluxia..break up?" Demyx asked, tucking his phone into his pocket and looking to Xion.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "A year ago. He liked to openly mock Zexion on occasion and when Zexion tried breaking up with him, it didn't go well."

Larxene walked in sighing, her hand gripping her phone a little too tight. "He's a possessive bastard, he doesn't like when people touch his things."

Demyx and Axel looked at her, shocked.

"People aren't things," Axel said.

Larxene shrugged, leaning against the counter. "Trust me. When he gets here, you'll want to burn his fucking fluffy hair right off, he speaks like he knows everything, so if you want to punch him in the face, be my guest."

"So, he's coming?" Xion asked.

Larxene nodded, solemnly. "He's excited and right away asked about Zexion. I told him he's passed out and it's not about Zexion anyway. He didn't really care. He said twenty to thirty minutes."

"Okay." Axel clasped his hands, looking around with a smile, "Let's get drunk, because this guy is sounding really familiar to someone we know and I'd like to have some alcohol in me before he gets here."

Demyx couldn't disagree. He was actually quite disturbed and hoped Zexion stayed passed out while Marluxia was here.

They spent the next several minutes opening bottles and downing the contents until Demyx's world began to spin uncontrollably and the butterflies in his stomach were making him giddy. He kept laughing at Larxene's high pitched laugh, while Xion fell on her ass and Axel was trying to help her up. Vexen stood in the far end of the room, watching them with both annoyance and shame.

"Luxord and Lexaeus are coming over, so if you can.. Not act stupid for the next ten minutes, that would be grateful."

Demyx laughed harder and Vexen left the room with a sneer.

"How many.. Did we drink?" Larxene asked, gripping the counter and staring at the bottle of Vodka, it was half finished, there were some that were empty and three others that weren't cracked open yet. Two were gone and another smashed on the ground thanks to Axel's clumsy hands.

"Why are we drinking these straight?" Xion asked, holding onto Axel, she was squinting her eyes and reaching for a bottle at the same time.

"God. I need more," Axel murmured, before he could get to one, his phone buzzed in his pant pocket, he pulled it out and laughed when he saw the caller ID. "Everyone, shut the fuck up. It's my brother."

"You have a brother?" Xion asked, grabbing the end of the table and trying not to fall.

"Reno, his name is Reno," Axel slurred, answering the phone, smiling as he greeted his brother.

Demyx raised his brow, an idea forming. "Holy shit. We should invite Riku, Roxas and Sora. Why didn't I think about that?"

"Maybe cause your crazy fucking stalker is out there, trying to skin you alive so he could make you into a blanket," Larxene said, grabbing the Vodka and tipping her head.

He scowled at her. "That's a disgusting image, Larx."

He dialed Riku's number and watched Axel talk with his brother about an existential crisis. Xion was cracking open a Whiskey bottle while Larxene was licking her lips and loving up the Vodka. He never thought they'd all get drunk in a matter of minutes, but he felt it was needed since they were going to meet someone who already creeped him out.

"Demyx?" Riku said on the other line.

"Ri, come over to Zexion's," he said, a bit too quickly.

"What? Why? Did Xigbar find you there?"

Demyx shook his head head even though he knew Riku couldn't see him. "No. We're going to meet someone named Marluxia, and we're all drunk because we all hate him."

"Uhh.. Okay.. What? I don't know what you're talking- Demyx.. Are you drunk?"

Demyx rolled his eyes and watched Axel wiping away tears from his face. "Didn't I just say that?.. Ri."

"I don't think you should be drunk."

"Riku."

"What?"

Demyx smiled wide, the butterflies flapped wildly, making him laugh. "Axel's crying."

Larxene was laughing while Axel glared at them.

"Fuck you guys, I'm having an emotional moment with my-" Axel looked at his phone, frowning, "I think he hung up on me."

"You really should come over, Ri."

"Fuck sakes. Fine. Give me the address and I'll come through the back."

"Yeah. Bring Roxas and Sora." He didn't let Riku argue as he hung up, except what he didn't expect to happen next was Vexen walking in with a really pink haired male with bright blue eyes. He was tall and grinning at them, and from the looks on Axel and Larxene's face, this was Marluxia.

"Why is it every time I see you two, you're drinking."

"Because I can't stand you when I'm sober," Larxene said, her voice deadpan, one hand holding onto Demyx and the other gripping the Vodka bottle.

"Me either," Axel said, reaching for the Whiskey bottle in Xion's hand.

"I can't stand you in general," Xion said.

Demyx raised his brow at all of their responses, but Marluxia wasn't affected in the least. He glanced at Demyx and looked at Vexen.

"Where's Zexion?"

"He's sleeping," Vexen says, narrowing his eyes at Marluxia. "And no, you can't go wake him up, he's on a sedative and I'd like for him to sleep through this whole thing."

Marluxia grinned, as if he finds what Vexen did pleasing. "That's a bit much, don't you think? Zexion's not going to like it when he wakes up."

"I don't care," Vexen said.

"Who else is coming," Marluxia addresses this to the rest of them, Demyx not ready to speak reaches for the bottle in Larxene's hand, she releases it without a fight and when he brings it to his lips, he closes his eyes and lets the world take him for that split second.

The burn is satisfying, but with it is a crucial ache of anxiety overwhelming his fear of his own circumstances. He thinks of Zexion and Xion's conversation back in the library and connects it to Axel, Xion's and Larxene's dislike for Marluxia. Marluxia was Zexion's past romance, he was the asshole Xion hated.

Demyx releases his hold on the bottle and passes it back to Larxene, she takes it willingly. Marluxia is speaking with Vexen, a look of interest passes over his face and Demyx wonders what they're talking about. Axel on the other hand is turned toward them with Xion standing beside him. Both looking like they're reading to sober up.

"What kind of relationship were they in before?" Demyx asked, not able to stop the words from escaping him once they left his mouth.

Xion turns her head, blinking her eyes a few times to get them out of that dazed state. "It wasn't sexual, if that's what you're asking. It didn't last long either, Zexion isn't the type to stay with anyone for long and Marluxia likes to control people."

Larxene scoffed, she took a slow sip before placing the empty bottle into the sink. "Control is an understatement. Marluxia is fierce when he wants something, trust me, this was a bad idea."

"Why didn't you speak up earlier?" Axel asked.

Larxene shrugged, looking at Demyx. "Playing with fire is what I do. If we have to burn, let's at least destroy the two first."

"Think the alcohol is getting to you," Xion interjected. "You ain't making sense."

A knock at the back door stopped everyone and when Vexen walked over and opened the door. Luxord and Lexaeus walked in, they stopped the second they saw Marluxia smiling. Luxord glanced over at the four of them, brow raised and grimacing the strong smell of alcohol coming from them.

"You couldn't wait?" He went straight for them as Lexaeus said a few words to Vexen.

"Didn't want too," Larxene replied.

Luxord reached for one of the bottles that weren't cracked open and twisted the lid off himself. "He hasn't said anything yet?"

Axel shook his head. "Dumbass is probably waiting for Zexion to wake up." Luxord raised his brow but didn't question it as he took a swig.

"Riku, Roxas and Sora are coming over too," Demyx said, almost falling over before Larxene grabbed his arm, pulling him back so she could hold onto him.

"Why did you invite them over? You're practically letting Xigbar find you," Luxord said, glaring at him.

Demyx shrugged. "I know I'm going to regret it."

Marluxia, Vexen and Lexaeus walked over to them, pulling out chairs from the table and sitting down.

"Alright, from what Vexen and Lexaeus just told me, you have a pest you want gone," Marluxia said.

"Can you help?" Demyx asked, the room felt hot and he was itchy, but he didn't comment as Marluxia gave a coy nod.

"Yeah. Of course I can help."

Demyx, in honesty, did not feel comforted, not with Marluxia's smile that spoke of sinister things and he knew right away that Marluxia had a lot more things on his mind. The plan was laid out, but Demyx couldn't even formulate it in his drunken mind. He kept blacking out and hearing random words, but he figured Luxord, Lexaeus and Vexen could tell him about it when he wakes.

He staggered upstairs after an hour of listening to Luxord regale them with stories, Marluxia wore an easy smile and laughed calmly, while Lexaeus and Vexen stayed stoic, minding to whatever random thing Luxord decided to add to the stories of their past.

Larxene passed out on the couch in the living room, while Axel stayed up to wait for Riku, Roxas and Sora since Demyx forgot to give him the address. Xion was holding her ground with Axel, already drinking water and making coffee.

Demyx sucked in a sliver of air when he climbed the staircase to the second floor. The halls were dark and a little eerie, besides the echoes of the others downstairs. He walked toward his room but his hand barely touched the knob when he heard Zexion's door open.

Zexion staggered out, rubbing his eyes like a sleep addled child. His hair was unkempt and when he looked to Demyx, he blinked a few times as if wondering if it were truly him.

"Are you drunk?"

Demyx groaned, wondering if he had the strength to tell Zexion his ex was here to save their lives.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**notes: **_I wrote this pretty fast. :/ So don't mind the grammatical issues. There might be some abuse content, but mild in the next few chapters. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
